


Our Gifts

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: WindWolf Parenthood [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Don't question it, Fujin was blessed by the elder gods, Implied Mpreg, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Might be part of a series, OC's - Freeform, Raiden and Fujin argue, Raiden disapproves, Twins, Who knows how the twins were conceived, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Fujin and Nightwolf have always wanted children and the Elder Gods or The Great Spirit must have heard their prayers because they got their wish. When the twins are close to being born, they decide to tell Raiden the news. He does not take it well and things escalate.(Doesn't really follow a MK11 ending cause it was kind of confusing to me. Just know Liu Kang restored the timelines and everything is happy, but Fujin is still a God somehow.)
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Series: WindWolf Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Our Gifts

They didn't know how it exactly happened. Fujin and Nightwolf, also known as Gray Cloud, had been wed a little while ago and moved into a cabin in the forest, surrounded by nature, but they wanted something more than anything in the world that they thought they would never get to experience. They desperately wanted children. Gray wanted a child with Matoka blood that he could pass his wisdom to and Fujin just wanted to hear the little pitter patter of feet on the ground. They both knew they weren't qualified for adoption and hiring a surrogate was out of the question. So they did the next best thing. The got a dog, a husky they named Koda and accepted that they would never have children of their own, no matter how much they prayed. 

Then something happened. Fujin got sick. Fujin was a God and Gods never got sick. They started to suspect that someone had poisoned him or it was the work of magic, but then his sickness would usually pass in the morning after about an hour of puking in the toilet and then something weirder happened. Fujin started getting hungry. Being a God, Fujin never had to eat and didn't experience hunger, though he did eat dinner and breakfast with his husband just to strengthen their bond and spend time with each other. Fujin started to hunger for the strangest things and Gray obliged to get them, but still couldn't help but to worry. Then Fujin started being irritable towards Gray and when Gray asked what was wrong, Fujin would burst into tears and claim that Gray no longer loved him and then in an instant, he would be good as new and back to normal. Things started getting stranger. Three months later, Fujin's middle started to grow, which was odd since Fujin had continued to train. Whenever Fujin lounged on the couch to cuddle with Koda, Koda would lay his head on Fujin's stomach and would growl if Gray tried to even touch Fujin. Gray pointed out the growth in Fujin's middle and Fujin had become angry and lashed out at Fujin, even summoning his wind and throwing Gray across the room, insisting that his husband was calling him fat, soft and weak. Then he immediately apologized and even shed tears. So they did something they thought they'd never do.

They took Fujin to a doctor. Not just any doctor, a doctor employed by the Special Forces and told her all of Fujin's symptoms, that left her stumped until they preformed an ultrasound and they found out that Fujin, was somehow carrying not one, but two babies. This confused Fujin, Gray and The Doctor, who was trying to figure out how this could logically happen, so Fujin and Gray explored their only other option. Fujin consulted the Elder Gods as Gray consulted The Great Spirit. Both had simply told the two that their prayers for children had been answered. The two wished and prayed for children so much that by the power of both their respected deities and magic, their plea for children had finally been heard. Fujin being a God made it so much easier and possible. After they got over the initial shock, their feelings were replaced by happiness. They were finally going to have children ! They had decided to keep their gifts a secret from their friends and allies for now, in case there were any enemies lurking around and they were sure the lives of their babies would be safe.

Which brings them here. To the sky temple. Fujin was showing heavily now, and was estimated to be due in a week. Fujin had brought them to the Sky Temple and decided that they should tell Raiden the news. Fujin and Raiden hadn't spoken in a while. Raiden didn't exactly approve of Fujin marrying a mortal and they had an argument about it and Fujin stormed out.

"Are you sure about this ?" Gray asked. "You know how your brother tends to overreact."

"Would you rather him find out on his own and freak out because I didn't tell him or just get it over with ?" Fujin asked.

"It's best to just rip the bandaid off." Gray said. 

"Lord Fujin ? Nightwolf ?" 

The couple looked behind them to see Kung Lao and Liu Kang. 

"What are you doing here ?" Kung Lao asked. Fujin continued to face forward. 

"I need to talk urgently with my brother." Fujin said, he looked at Nightwolf.

"I'll meet you inside while I explain everything to them." Nightwolf said. Fujin nodded and headed inside, wrapping his arms around his bump. 

"Is it just me, or is Lord Fujin waddling like a penguin ?" Kung Lao asked.

"About that. I'm going to tell you something that might be hard to believe but Fujin is pregnant." Nightwolf said. Kung Lao and Liu Kang looked at each other. They then started laughing. They looked at Nightwolf, who's face was unchanging. "It is twins if you were curious."

"Wait, you're serious ?" Kung Lao asked. "That can't be possible..."

"We desired for children so much that our pleas had finally been heard and answered and Fujin and I had decided to keep it a secret, until now." Nightwolf said. "I'm still as shocked about it as you are, but The Great Spirit would never jest." 

Lighting cracked in the sky. Not in a normal way. But in a 'Raiden is angry' way. The trio looked at each other.

"I'm assuming Lord Fujin is telling Lord Raiden the news." Liu Kang said. More lighting cracked. 

"I'm assuming Lord Raiden isn't so excited to be an uncle." Kung Lao said.

"We must hurry before they start fighting, stress isn't good for Fujin." Nightwolf said, as the trio rushed inside.

~

"I thought you would be happy for me, brother !"

"How am I supposed to be happy about this Fujin ? What you're going through is an abomination !"

"What I'm going through is a blessing from The Great Spirit and The Elder Gods !"

"The Elder Gods wouldn't and couldn't condone anything like this !"

"It's a blessing !"

"It's psychotic !"

The brothers had been going back and forth since Fujin had showed Raiden his distended middle and told him if his situation. Fujin figured his brother wouldn't take it well.

"Raiden, I am going to have children, you know I've always wanted children." Fujin said.

"You've been living among the mortals for too long." Raiden said. "Now look where it has gotten you, you have forgotten your duties and the things inside of you will only take more away from that."

"My children are blessings Raiden, and I will not have you call them abominations, when they are born it will only encourage me to fight our enemies harder !" Fujin growled. "If you will have no part of their lives then fine I'll- AH." Fujin felt pain shoot though his body as his hands flew to his stomach. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain.

"Fujin !" Nightwolf yelled, running to his husband. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Lord Fujin really is pregnant." Kung Lao said. "It looks like he swallowed a watermelon-OW" Liu Kang jabbed Kung Lao in the side for his rudeness.

"Is Lord Fujin okay ?" Liu Kang asked, seeing Fujin hold onto Nightwolf tightly. 

"I-I'm fine, it's nothing, do not worry yourselves." Fujin said as Nightwolf helped him up, leaning on him as he felt more pain.

"Lord Fujin, you're uh.... you're leaking." Kung Lao said, nodding at the puddle on the floor and the wetness on Fujin's robe. 

"His water has broken !" Nightwolf said. "That means he's in labor !"

"Right now ? I thought I had another week ?!?" Fujin breathed through the pain.

"Some babies make early entrances. It seems our twins are no different, and your arguing seemed to have put stress on you." Nightwolf said. He looked at Raiden. "I know you and Fujin were in the middle of arguing but our children are coming now, we need somewhere to lay him."

"No, this is not what we planned, I don't want to give birth at the Sky Temple." Fujin said.

"My Wind Flower, we may not have a choice, we don't know how Raiden's teleportation could affect you or the children." Nightwolf said, helping Fujin up. He glared at Raiden, who stood frozen. "If you do not wish to help us, that is fine, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, I'll need your assistance." 

"Wait." Raiden said. "We have to get him somewhere where he'll be more comfortable." Raiden said. "You must trust me to teleport you all, he will be safe." 

Nightwolf and Fujin looked at each other.

"I trust my brother to get us where we need to go safely." Fujin said. "However, I must hold onto him to guide him to our home."

Nightwolf nodded, helping Fujin hold onto his brother. Kung Lao and Liu Kang also held onto them. 

"We're coming too, to support Lord Fujin." Liu Kang said. Raiden nodded and in an instant, lighting flashed and they were transported from The Sky Temple to, Nightwolf and Fujin's home.

"Gray, please help me to the garden, please..." Fujin said, his voice pained. Nightwolf nodded. 

"Kung Lao, Liu Kang, go inside and get blankets and towels." Nightwolf said. "Meet us out back, Raiden, you help them too."

"You plan to give birth in a garden ?" Kung Lao asked.

"A garden Nightwolf and I made together, it's where I feel the most comfortable and where I go to meditate, I plan to bring my children into this world in the place I feel most comfortable." Fujin said. Kung Lao and Liu Kang nodded, going inside. 

"I'll help you with Fujin." Raiden said, helping support Fujin.

"One minute you condemn me, now you're helping me." Fujin said as Raiden and Gray helped him to the garden. 

"I may have overreacted." Raiden said. "And I apologize for being hostile."

"I forgive you, Brother." Fujin said, smiling through his pain as his husband and brother sat him on the bench Gray had built agen they first started the garden. It had their initials carved into it. Gray helped Kung Lao and Liu Kang bring blankets out, laying the futon on the soft bed along with a blanket. 

"How is Lord Fujin supposed to...you know ?" Liu Kang asked. 

"A birth canal has formed, so he will do it manually." Gray said. "I don't really understand it myself but The Great Spirit has assured me Fujin will know when the time is right." 

"Gray, I need to lay down..." Fujin said, wincing. "I feel the urge to push."

"Raiden, lay him down, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, help me gather towels and other supplies." Gray said, guiding the two inside. Raiden helped Fujin lay down, holding his brother's hand as Fujin worked to undo his robe with the other hand. After his robe was free, he felt himself. 

"Gray better hurry... I think I feel a head." Fujin said. 

"Does it hurt severely ?" Raiden asked. 

"It hurts more than that time you impaled me..." Fujin said.

"I was mind controlled when I did that." Raiden chuckled.

"It still hurt." Fujin gave a weak smile. 

"I'm back !" Gray said, laying the supplies next to Fujin. Fujin groaned in pain.

"I-If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my husband." Fujin said, breathing through his pain.

"We will wait inside, call us if anything happens." Raiden said, leading Liu Kang and Kung Lao into the cabin. 

"Gray, I feel a head, one of them is coming..." Fujin said. "I have to push."

"I know my Wind Flower, I see." Gray said, admiring the fact that his husband was keeping his calm composure even though he was in pain. "Start pushing, I will catch the baby."

Fujin nodded, feeling that this was going to be energy draining. 

~

"One more push Fujin, you can do it !" Gray encouraged. Fujin bit his lip roughly as he held back a yell, only releasing quiet grunts as he pushed and suddenly heard a wail.

"Fujin, you did it, our first born is here !" Gray said. "It's a little girl !"

Fujin's eyes brimmed with tears as Gray laid their daughter on his bare chest. His daughter calmed when Fujin held her.

"Hello daughter..." he said, sniffling, getting a look at her. She had dark skin and dark brown hair, with two streaks of white in it. "She looks just like you Gray..." he kissed her forehead, admiring her until he felt another urge to push. "Gray, the other baby is coming, I have to push again..."

"Alright, my love, start pushing when you feel the need to." Gray said, supporting his lover. 

~

"It's a boy !" Gray said, lifting a wailing baby boy up before laying him on Fujin's chest. "We have a daughter and a son, Fujin !" 

Fujin looked tired at his soon, who had white hair with slight tufts of dark brown, with fair skin like Fujin's. He shushed his son, who was born 15 minutes after his sister, kissing his forehead. 

"What are their names ?" Gray asked.

"How about you name our daughter and I name our son ?" Fujin asked, offering Gray to hold their daughter. Gray gently took the small girl. 

"She is so beautiful... her name shall be Elu." Gray said.

"Then our son shall be called Fudo." Fujin said. 

"Rest my Wind Flower, I will take our children to be cleaned and then bring them back to you." Gray said, taking their son from Fujin, who rested back and closed his eyes, awaiting his husband's and children's return. He heard footsteps. He recognized them. He opened his eyes to see Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden.

"How are you feeling, Lord Fujin ?" Liu Kang asked. 

"Tired.." Fujin croaked, closing his robe since he felt exposed. "But I have been blessed with a beautiful son and daughter." He smiled weakly. "They are all I ever could want and I love them dearly."

"We are happy for both you and Nightwolf, Lord Fujin." Kung Lao said. "The Special Forces aren't going to believe this."

"Neither is Kitana." Liu Kang said. 

"They'll probably all rush over here, bearing gifts and congratulations once they hear the news." Raiden said with a small smile. Fujin smiled. 

"I've returned." Gray said, holding two infants, wrapped in white blankets. "We have something important to discuss."

"Such as ?" Fujin asked.

"Our daughter... have you seen her eyes ?" Gray asked. "They're like yours, my Wind Flower..."

"You mean ?" Fujin said. Gray nodded. "What of our son ?" Fujin asked.

"He has normal brown eyes." Gray said.

"By the Elder Gods... does this mean your daughter is a born God ?" Raiden asked.

"We considered it, but really didn't think it was possible." Fujin said. "We will discuss it later, for now, Raiden, meet you niece and nephew, Elu and Fudo."

Gray gently handed the twins over to Raiden, who awkwardly held them at first.

"Elu and Fudo, is it ?" Raiden asked. "Those are nice, strong names for two strong children." He offered them to Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Kung Lao took Fudo while Liu Kang took Elu. Elu whimpered in Liu Kang's arms. 

"Switch." Kung Lao said, giving him Fudo instead, while be held Elu, who immediately calmed down. "I think I've finally found someone who prefers me over you." He said, letting Elu grab and hold his finger. "Isn't that right, Little Lulu ? You like me, not Liu Kang, huh ?" He cooed. 

"Little Lulu ?" Liu Kang asked, rolling his eyes. 

"I think it's a cute nickname for her." Kung Lao said. "Isn't that right ? You like it, don't you ?" He cooed at Elu, who softly gurgled at him. "Of course you do, Little Lulu."

"I give it five minutes before she gets tired of you." Liu Kang said. Gray and Fujin chuckled. 

"Okay you two, give me my children, I haven't gotten a good look at them yet." Fujin said. Liu Kang gently placed Fudo in his arms as Kung Lao unwillingly did the same with Elu. Fujin smiled.

"Look how beautiful they are..." Fujin said, tearfully. "My children... my gifts... you are destined for great things."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series ?


End file.
